


Spin the Bottle

by TaintedWonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedWonderland/pseuds/TaintedWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides to go to a party held by some of the prefects. Everything is going well until someone suggests they play spin the bottle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies

This was not how Draco had planned to spend the evening. He hadn’t wanted to play spin the bottle and he hadn’t wanted to play it with a lot of Gryffindors in the room of requirement. When the war ended, Gryffindor house was no longer as hostile towards Slytherin so a prefect from Slytherin and a prefet from Gryffindor decided to plan a party in the room of requirement. I kind of “get to know each other” thing. Draco thought it was stupid, but some of the other Slytherins had actually seemed excited about the idea. At first, everything seemed to be going well. A few members from the opposite houses were making small talk and he and Potter were on completely different sides of the room, Potter conversing with Weasley and Granger, and Draco avoiding anyone and everyone. Yes, it was all going according to plan, until someone, curse them, suggested they play spin the bottle.

Now, spin the bottle was an issue for Draco. In the wizarding world, spin the bottle was played with a twist. Someone would jinx the bottle to point at who ever the spinner wanted to kiss the most. This was unfortunate for Draco because he just so happened to be gay. Not just gay either, gay for Potter. It was very unfortunate also, that everyone in that damned room was required to play for “bonding purposes”. 

Everyone sat in a giant circle. Draco’s heart raced. Maybe no one would want to kiss him. Maybe he could escape this. Maybe he could just slip out the door….

His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny, who suggested that she go first because it was her idea. At least it seemed to be going in the Gryffindor direction. Ginny lifted her wand and shot a jinx at the empty bottle and it glowed green briefly before returning to its normal color. Shit. Ginny gave the bottle a spin and of course, it landed on Potter. He rolled his eyes before Ginny leaned over to kiss him quickly on the lips. 

Then it was Potter’s turn. Draco knew he wasn’t in any trouble. Potter hated him. The green-eyed boy reached into the center of the circle and twisted the bottle to his right. The bottle spun for what seemed like hours. Once. Twice. Three times. And then it did something remarkable happened . It landed on him. Draco. Harry’s face turned red immediately. Draco was thoughtless and speechless. Harry laughed nervously. Everyone was silent. 

“It must be wrong,” Harry said immediately, “lemme try again.”

“It never lies!” shouted Seamus, laughing.

Harry reached into the circle again, spinning the bottle with less force this time. Again, the cursed bottle landed on Draco. His mind suddenly raced again. Could Potter really want him? More than anyone else? Truely? 

Harry scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. This was a stupid game for kids. Why were they even playing it? Suddenly Potter got up. He walked over to the opposite side of the circle and leaned down to Draco, his face flushed dark pink. Draco’s heart raced faster than what he thought was possible. Potter was going to kiss him. He had never felt longing like this before. He wanted to reach up to Potter and kiss him square on the lips.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered before leaning down and kissing Draco lightly on the cheek. Draco paused before touching the place where Potter’s lips had met his skin, wanting to remember it forever in case it never happened again. The room exploded with low murmurs, shouting, and laughter. Both Weasley’s looked shocked. Granger sat casually looking at her nails. She must have known. 

Draco felt lost, until he realised that it was his turn to spin the bottle. He had nothing to lose. Surely the bottle would land on Potter. Now he knew that they both wanted it. The bottle spun for ages. It finally landed on Potter, with his beautiful green eyes and messy, dark brown hair. Draco stood up, trying to be nonchalant, casually striding over to Potter. As he got closer, he could see something on Potter’s face that he had never seen before, or always assumed was hate. He saw longing. And then he cupped Potter’s face in his and dove in for the kiss. On the lips. This was insane. Potter’s lips were unspeakably soft. And he kissed back too. It lasted for ages, Draco never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, it did, and he had to return to his side of the circle to face his peers. Everyone was freaking out again, either whispering rumors under their breath, shouting insults or cheering for the two. Once he sat down, he looked over at Potter, who was silently blushing and looking around awkwardly. He passed the bottle to Ron, who spun it quickly. It landed on Hermione, of course. The two kissed. The game droned on. Draco didn’t get another chance to kiss Potter, but had plans to once the party was over. 

And as quickly as it had started, the party ended. Harry had seemed to have the same idea as Draco, because he stood outside of the room of requirement, casually leaning against the wall in a way that only he could make seem sexy. He strolled over to the other boy and leaned against the wall next to him. 

“Well.” said Potter.

“Well indeed.” said Draco.

“I guess it’s out then.” said Potter.

“I thought you hated me, you unbeleivable arse.” muttered Draco.

Harry laughed. “I did at one point. And now clearly I don’t. Anyway, I thought you hated me too.”

It was Draco’s turn to laugh. “Never, Harry.”

“You called me Harry.”

 

“So I did.”  
That did it. Draco stopped trying to be smooth and closed the gap between his and Potter’s already close faces. He immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco ran his hands through Harry’s not-surprisingly soft hair. The kiss was heated, the two never feeling longing like this for each other as they did now. Against what his brain told him to do, Draco broke the kiss and spoke quickly. 

“We will continue this next time. Tonight at the room of requirement?”

“Agreed.”

And the two went their separate ways.


End file.
